Virgil's Big Mistake
by keshia-515
Summary: Remember when Virgil said some stupid comments to francis and had to run awat i had wondered what would happen if Francis had caught him and he was by himself? this is what i think would have happened... Virgil had more powers that just electricity LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone. I watched this show years ago and I really wondered what would happen if Francis caught Virgil that firs day by himself? I hope you enjoy this story it took me a while and the next chapter should be up soon!

~Keshia_515

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

The light filtered through the dusty windows of Dakota High School, bodies colliding whispering secrets to each other, through unnoticed body language, but of course I noticed, there was barely anything I don't notice anymore. Not since the "Big Bang" nothing has been the same, not since I came from the doctor's office knowing that I wasn't the same, that there was now an extra part in me that I was able to carry children. I was a freak, nothing anyone could say could change that fact, only I needed to come to terms with it, I told Richie, but nothing really bothers him. He was surprised but he would still be my friend. I've become so aware now. Aware of the fact that I am in love with the one person who hurts me the most, aware that avoiding him makes me want to see him more, risking my life in the process. I', also aware that when I see him my heart fill so much that I burst with happiness, that is until he sees me then it turns to dread, and excitement. I'm a freak I know, but it's my secret to keep. lastly I'm aware that I've changed, much more than being able to have children, I have the ability to shape electricity like an artist, that I can save the world, redeem myself for my faults. I wanted to make everything better, to protect those close to me and change me for the better, but that's not how it went, I changed my life...

It started on Monday, the "Big Bang" had happened on Friday, so it was time for me to go back to school, but this "Dance" was coming up and Richie really wanted to ask Freda before someone else did. I really wasn't all into all that stuff, usually me and Richie went together but this year he wanted to take her so I wasn't going. Richie and I walked down the hall, hoping to run into Freda, so Richie could [pop the question, she would be posting posters for the dance at the bulletin board if we were on time. Richie spotted her before I did and sent me a nervous smile, before I nodded and mouthed "go for it." he turned and took a breath before walking towards her to ask her the question, but before he could get more than a "Hi." out he was interrupted by someone else. I looked up to see **HIM, **my crush, steering Freda towards the lockers like a cat boxing a mouse into a corner. Francis, he looked really good, he had been looking a little pale a few days ago when I had been running away from him; away from him; not into him; away from him after the "Incident". I had been avoiding him since. I was pulled out of my memories by the odd conversation going on in front of me, or should I call it an awkward approach?

"Hey Freda..." Francis whispered into Freda's ear, "Looking good... smell good too!" he pushed himself into her face too close for her comfort and I saw him peek over at me and smirk. The Ass! Jealously coursed through my veins, making my sense leave as quickly a child's happiness after they drop their ice cream cone. I smiled cruelly, he may think that he was taking my girl from me, but he didn't know, it wasn't her I wanted, too bad cause I didn't like the way he was all up on Freda. I sauntered up to Francis; watching as a satisfied smile dawned his face.

"Step off Francis, evidently you need to brush p in body language 101, her's says not in this life time." I laughed... How would he react to that? I was so proud of myself, that id didn't even notice, the lust and anger plash on Francis face. Then I knew I should have ignored him, I should have just stayed back. He started at me for a second before he noticed all the people looking at us and his face angrily flushed. He then looked at me like he was contemplating how many ways he would kill me. He raised his hand while frowning and said, "I wonder if your face can understand what my fist says."

I was scared, so scared in fact that I was frozen to the floor, like someone had cemented my feet there, my fear was holding me captive in horrid fascination waiting for the pain to come. I stood there waiting for it, but I opening my tightly closed eyes to find a hand crushing Francis's fist. My protector was here Wade. He was like a brother to me, some people thought that I and he were in a relationship because of the seriousness of his protection he gave me, but he knew, wade new my problem the love I had for Francis, but he didn't approve of him.

"We have a problem here Francis?" wade asked throwing his hand out of his grip. There was no way Francis could win a fight with Wade, Wade was way, bigger and much more experienced in fighting, Francis would go down like a brick. Francis rubbed his hand and shook his head.

"Naw... Wade, me and Virgil were just playing..." Francis smiled as he said these words looking at me, not Wade, he was unfazed of Wade's threat and was sending me a message... this was not over; he would get me sooner or later.

"Catch you later Virgil..." he whispered as he walked past me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and turned to Wade who was frowning.

"Virgil..." he whispered scratching his bald head, "Virgil, I know you have some feelings for Francis, but you gotta stop running into Francis, Francis is looking for street credit and he seems hell-bent on earning it through you! A sick guy like that..." he paused, "there is no telling what he would do to you once he got his hands on you." Wade look at me worried, " I got Football practice today Virgil... why would you pick today of all days to mess with Francis, I can't walk you home today... can you watch your back? Maybe you can wait for me?" I looked at him, I couldn't stay that long, his practice was until nine pm, I needed to be at home at least at five pm. after that my father would call the police and a lot of drama happens.

"I can't Wade..., but I can watch my own back, and I got Richie to help me, I'll be fine..." I reassured him, trying to trick myself into believing that lie; I really hope that, it would turn out to be true.

"Come on Richie! You can't be serious!" I practically yelled. Richie had gotten the guts to ask Freda about the dance during lunch earlier that day, and she had accepted, but they needed time to plan, and to get to know each other better, so they had a date... FOR TODAY AFTERSCHOOL! I had the most dangerous student at our school after me in the worst way and my back up was going on a date! He was probably going to be making out with her while I lay bleeding in some backyard alley! Jesus! What was I gonna do?

"Richie!" I whispered feverishly not caring the odd looks that were being sent our way, "You're going to go on a date while I die at the hand of Francis?"

he looked at me sympathetic but wasn't going to change his mind," I'm sorry Virg, but this is our only chance to get ready for the dance..." I wanted to scream "bros before hoes" or " where's friendship when you need it" but I knew that he was excited about them being together, and I wanted them to be together, and with, Freda being busy with school related thing and Richie dealing with the electronics club neither really had a free day. I sighed this was what I got for being an understanding friend, if this was me and Francis I wouldn't want to miss it either.

"It's okay... I'm sure I won't run into him... I don't think I offended him that bad" I said shrugging my shoulders," but I better get going if I wanna get home before five." Richie looked concerned and grabbed my shoulder, but I brushed him off and walked away, I was angry with him leaving me by myself, but I wasn't to happy about it either, I hoped that the last words I said to him wouldn't be my last. It didn't take me long to get into my normal pace and quickly hurry down the streets of Dakota city, it was starting to get cloudy showing chances of it raining and I didn't want to be outside during it, I wanted to be warm under my covers thinking how thing would be different if Francis wasn't my bully and loved me. When I was about three blocks away from my house I felt a chill run down my spine, and looked up to find Francis looking at me, leaning against a lamp post at the edge of the block. I stood there for a second like a deer in headlights, and shuddered, the way Francis looked at me confused me, he looked like he wanted to rip out my spinal cord and take me to bed at the same time, and it was scary... My body filled with dread, and I felt my palms sweat, shit! I had almost made it to my house. Crap! How did he know where to cut me off?

"Hey Virgil..." He drawled making every word much longer than it should be, "What luck..." he pushed himself off of the lap post and advanced towards me like a slithering snake intent on his prey.

"I'm picking up where we left off, chump and if I remember, I was going to do something to you that you were not going to like..." he laughed it making my skin crawl and he thundered towards to and I finally caught the sense to finally run. Francis barked out a cruel laugh that made me think he was hoping I would run and let out a whoop of excitement as his face flushed with anticipation, he wanted to catch me, to make his prize so much sweeter. The chase was on, I ran not even caring to keep a moderate pace, if I just gunned it and found a place to hide he wouldn't find me and I could caught my breath before making my way home. I was trying not to panic, when a gut wrenching pain made me trip and double over. It was here again, I guess it wasn't over, my body was still trying to get used to being part female, but why now of all times couldn't it had waited until I was safe at home? I gasped and curled into a ball, it felt like a fiery knife was being plunged into my gut every time I took a breath, I needed to get up before he caught up. When I moved, that pain increased and I got to my knees placing my head on the cold ground, and my arms around my stomach. I heard his footsteps and tried to get up, before he got close enough to grab me and only succeeded in hissing in pain and helping him find me, he pushed me over onto my back and looked down at me with a blank face. He was assessing me, trying to figure out what he was going to do with me. Then his smiled, and I knew I wasn't going to like it. I was angry while I was hurt and gasping for air, he was completely composed without a hair out of place, damn prick! He was playing with me letting me think that I could get away but knowing that at any time he could just get serious and it would all be over.

"He Virgil..." he whispered bending down so that his breath tickled my skin and cradled my cheek in his hand forcing me to make eye contact with him." I'm gonna give you two choices..." He smiled," One; I could drag you into that alley over there..."he said pointing to a dirty infested alley," and beat you to your last breath, leaving you there to die, or..." He paused pulling me up closely, "You can come with me and possibly live... just possibly." he smiled he knew what I was going to say, who in their right mind wouldn't take the second choice? because I was already having problems with my breathing I put up two of my fingers, then out one down to give him " the finger" he smiled finding humor in the situation where I couldn't, and grabbed me by the waist pulling me into his strong arms, and laying me against his hard chest. For a few minutes I imagined him my white prince taking me to his kingdom where he would marry me and make me a princess, but I didn't want to be a princess I was a man, well, I looked like a man and I needed to get away from him so that I could find a way to get away before I was hurt more than I was ever before. I placed my head against his chest thinking of possible ways to escape, but then I was dropped onto a big soft bed, my eye popped open and I took in all the surroundings, I was in a apartment, not a great one, but a decent one, there was only one room, I could see the kitchen, the bathroom, and his desk in the corner otherwise there were no other furniture, that was probably why her had so much free time to torture me, he had no computer or TV. the boy needed o find a new hobby I was in deep thought that I was seriously surprised to find a half- naked Francis blocking my view, I whimpered, was the beating going to start soon? Why was he naked? What the hell was going to happen?

Do you love it? Hate it? Please review, they help and please don't flame because it's just rude, if you don't like don't read! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I don't have internet so I have to go to the library, just to get online and My laptop that I write all my work on( that doesn't have internet ^_^) just got a Trojan virus from no where! It's driving me bonkers! So here's the next chapter, umm... I'm a girl, so it's sort of hard for me to write guys on guy love, so please bear with me. I have no idea where this story is going so ideas are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! O_O" NOW! Loll

Warnings: Smut, Yaoi,

_What was going to happen?_

I tried to slip out from under Francis but he guessed what I was trying to do and shifted his weight to hold me down under him. Then he looked down at me with _heated eyes_? I shifted pushing myself closer to him and stilled as I heard him moan in appreciation. He brought his face down and pushed it in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply.

"You smell really good Virgil... good enough to take a bite out of..."

My brain whirled with thoughts and the first which ultimately was the dumbest thought popped into my head, Francis... was... was... I mean he had turned into a cannibal! And he had brought me here to eat me! I was going to be eaten alive by my worst enemy and first love! I struggled even more after he said that, and he retaliated by biting me as hard as he could on my shoulder, breaking the skin and pulling a scream out of me.

" Stop struggling or I'm going to have to really hurt you Virgil..." and I knew he wasn't kidding either, that bite wasn't going to heal anytime soon, and when it did it was going to leave a scar. What I didn't know was that whether or not I struggled, Francis was going to do what he wanted to me, and as I laid there submerged deep within his arms I found myself completely under his power, and it was so arousing to have no choice in what was going to happen to me, he kept leaving more of "love bites" on my body in places that others could see and in some that even I hadn't had the courage to look into. He gave me enough marks to last a life time.

He pulled off my shirt and pants kissing my delicate skin, as if he was a drowning man and I was the air he so desperately needed. He was tasting me... he nibbled and licked the creases on my body, behind my knees, my elbows, my hips and my neck, behind my ear, all the while he was leaving those "marks", hickeys, bites, things to mark that he was here. But I had no idea about what he really he wanted; it was something I knew nothing about. Well I of course learned about the "Body" almost everyone knows about the human reproduction system, but there is something different about learning about it and finding yourself in the position of actually doing it, it takes a while for the initial shock to leave before the panic sets in. He turned me onto my stomach and I buried my face in the pillow trying to quite my sobs all the while thinking that he was still going to eat me, I was at that moment hoping that when he started to eat away at me that it wouldn't hurt. I felt my underwear being slipped off and Francis squeezing something cold on my backside... probably ketchup...and was surprised to feel his fingers rub the entrance of my backside. _What the hell...?_ My thought was cut off as I gasped; his middle finger had breached the entrance and pushed past my muscles in search for something I didn't know.

"Ahhh, what... what, are you doing Francis?"

He chuckled, his breath fanning my neck and gently kissed the back of my head, shaking his head in response, "I didn't know you were that much of a virgin Virgil... I'm going to have sex with you, and your going to enjoy it, and by the end of this you won't be able to walk for days, cause I'm planning to keep you here all night and maybe until morning too." he pushed his finger deeper inside of me, then added another finger scissoring me, opening me for something bigger than his fingers. He curled his fingers and chuckled darkly as I gasped. Stars flashed in front of my eyes. What was this feeling?

Soon he had me where he wanted me and lined himself up. He quickly thrusted himself inside, invading me, and I was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but don't be fooled it still hurt...A lot, just not as much as I braced myself for. He kissed my neck again, apologizing for hurting me and waited a few minutes before he started thrusting deep inside of me.

Francis thrusted hard into me, earning a small whimper from me, and I struggled to put myself in a comfortable position. Francis noticed this and lifted my hips to put a pillow under me, and then he drove himself deeper into me using his hand to hold me down by my neck. I felt my body turn red with embarrassment; I was enjoying this, the way he held me down, pinning me to the bed, taking me with or without my consent. He thrusted over and over again in a neck-breaking pace, his labored breathing enticing my arousal more and more I felt him slip into something that I knew definitely wasn't there before, it was… what had my doctor said? My Cervix!

"Francis, please, please stops! I can't take it anymore!" I pleaded, but all I saw was him grinning down at me as he started to pound harder into me. A felt a tingling sensation come upon me and suddenly pleasure skyrocketed through my body. I had come to completion then, he also did coating my insides and he kissed my cheek whispering "I hope you don't think I'm finished with you because that was only the beginning."

He took me one way than another, trying every position possible, spilling himself within me, not once did he waste himself anywhere but inside of me.

"Francis pleases!" I pleaded not really knowing what I was begging for, he was a demon, he completely ignored everything I said to him, there was nothing I could do until he was done, which probably wouldn't be anytime soon, the again he had been going for hours, only stopping so that he could get hard again, and I found myself enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. Make no mistake, he didn't stop paying attention to my body, that he paid attention to, he was an unselfish lover, he even made sure I came before him every time he did, never once did I not, but my words instead were ignored, they were nothing to him, they were less important that what my body told him, my mouth could lie while my body couldn't. Instead of stopping him my pleas seemed to make him want more from me, to keep going until I stopped asking him to stop and turned to asking him for more, but I was afraid that if I asked for more, he would give me exactly what I asked for... more... there was no way out except accepting what was happening that I was now Francis's and there was nothing I could do.

When I woke up, I found myself alone in the front of my school sorer than I had ever been before, even when Francis had beaten me almost to death. That was nothing compared to the pain that I felt inside of me, not just physically but mentally also. I already was having issues encouraging myself that it was right for me to capture bad guys and turn them in, and one of my most frequent captures was Francis,.. I mean hot streak, well you get the gist of it, it hurts me more than him and I'm thinking of quitting my hero job, or at least have a partner who will deal with hot streak instead of me, the situation was too difficult now. It had already been an issue me capturing the man I loved, but now that I well, you know… I don't think I could still arrest him or even turn him in. I lifted myself off of the ground and pulled out my cellphone, which is to be only used in the case of an emergency and if this wasn't one then I didn't know the meaning of emergency. I knew my day was having a field day, I had been missing for over 15 hours! I quickly called my dad, and he answered it on the first ring.

"Virgil? Are you alright son?" his tone short and panicked.

"I'm fine dad; I just went over a friend's house after football practice..." I squeezed out, my throat sore from Francis hands constantly holding me down; I listened for my dad's reply when I was startled to hear him sigh,

"Who was the friend Virgil?"

"Wade..." I said quickly, possibly too fast,

"Really? Because Wade called about an hour ago to ask whether or not you came home safely… really that doesn't sound like you were with him. Look, I don't want to hear any excuses just get home now Virgil." I listened to see if I could hear anything in the background and only heard the dial tone, something was wrong; my dad had let me off to easily. I turned myself in the direction of my house and limped as fast as I could to my house, and when I got to my block I saw what was the problem, my dad had called the police like I knew he would and by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy with me, but as he watched me limp towards him, he faced turned from anger to worry. I smiled at the fast change of emotions and found myself pitching forward hurtling towards the ground, in the relief of being home, my legs gave out, and I was not caught before my skull cracked against the unforgiving cemented sidewalk.

So what do you think? Sorry I don't have the much time! I am a second years college student who works and attends school overtime, so although I have only a few stories I actually have over 20, the issue is that I started all of my stories when I was in high school so please deal with me! ^_^ sorry! Reviews are appreciated and trolls are burned! So think about what you want to say before you type it!


End file.
